SORRYforALL
by Satocriphe
Summary: Un yandere Shizuo séquestre Izaya et déverse toute sa haine sur lui... Existe il encore un avenir pour eux? Développement et suite de "YOU'REmyPET"
1. Chapter 1

Eh bien, me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction. À vrai dire, je n'avais pas prévu de continuer « YOU'REmyPET », c'était bel et bien un One Shot. Mais, comme certains semblaient attendre une suite, et que je pense que ce PWP mérite quelques chapitres d'explications et de développement afin de ne pas me faire passer pour le gros porc que je suis (Ü), j'ai finalement décider d'écrire une suite.

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du nombre de chapitres que va compter cette fiction, et je pense qu'elle devrait être assez courte (une dizaine de chapitres tout au plus), mais qui sait, peut-être aurais-je l'inspiration de faire plus?

ATTENTION: Spoil sur Kida, Anri et Mikado.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je ne te comprends pas, je ne t'ai jamais compris, pas plus que je ne me comprends moi-même. À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais tenté de te comprendre, je me suis contenté de simplement te haïr les yeux fermés, tout comme toi. Ça me suffisait. J'avais tout enfouis, tout refoulé, tout, absolument tout ce qui pouvait remettre en question toutes ces confrontations, toute cette haine. Il me paraissait totalement impossible que tu ressentes la même chose que moi. Ressentir, quel grand mot... Même si tu avais éprouvé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde autre chose que de la haine à mon égard, quelque soit ce sentiment, je l'aurais haïs aussi, je l'aurais rejeté. Jamais je n'accepterai qu'il y a autre chose que de la haine.

Tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer, tu es un monstre. Les monstres n'ont pas le droit aux sentiments. Je refuse que tu sois un humain, çe serait trop horrible. Tu n'as rien d'humain, tu es seulement un monstre. Un monstre répugnant. Donc, tu n'es pas humain, et je t'interdis d'oser l'être un jour. Parce que... j'aime les humains. J'aime chacun d'eux, absolument tous. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire? Non, je sais que tu ne saisis pas, tu n'as jamais rien saisi. Tu ne réfléchis même pas. Un sentiment vient à toi et t'anime, mais tu te fiches de savoir ce que c'est, pourquoi, ou comment il est apparu. Tu ressens quelque chose et ce sentiment t'anime. Colère, haine, dégoût, étonnement, curiosité, obsession, jalousie, colère, haine. Voilà à quoi tu te résumes.

Tu te résume à un cycle de sentiments totalement idiots, et à la destruction. Tu ne fais que toujours tout détruire. Moi je ne détruis pas, moi je modèle, je fissure. C'est tout à fait différent, c'est un art. Je calcule tout, et je prends le soin que tout ce que je pourrais faire n'ait aucune répercutions sur ma vie si ce n'est positif. Toi tu détruis. Tu es un bourrin. Tu n'es pas un homme fort, tu es un homme destructeur. Tu dis ne pas aimer la violence, mais tu es celle-ci. Tu n'as jamais eu le choix.

Voilà pourquoi tu es un monstre, et pas moi.

Je n'ai jamais pu te comprendre, pas même une fois. Tout ce que j'ai toujours su... c'est que lorsque je te vois, tu veux me faire du mal, et accessoirement, que tu aimes le lait.

xxx

L'écran de mon ordinateur se reflète dans mes yeux rouges depuis des heures. Chatter pour obtenir des informations, chatter pour embobiner un candidat enclin au suicide, chatter pour se mettre un journaliste dans la poche, créer un logiciel pour les yakuzas, pirater l'ordinateur des ex-barmans d'Ikebukuro... J'ai beaucoup d'occupations pour la nuit, en somme. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je m'ennuie, c'est vrai, je pourrais presque dire que je ne m'ennuie pas assez, tant j'ai d'activités en même temps! Haha. Il est 23h passé, mais ce n'est pas très important pour moi, je suis insomniaque.

Tout me parait assez calme à Tokyo, cela ne me convient pas. Alors je m'amuse à provoquer des suicides collectifs d'à peu près 10 personnes, souvent des lycéens ou des salariés, depuis deux semaines. C'est toujours aussi amusant, qu'est-ce que j'y peux? Les humains sont si fascinants... Je les aimes.

Un 'bup' sonore me signale que j'ai une réponse sur un des chats. J'ouvre alors la fenêtre pour lire le message. Tiens, c'est le candidat prometteur au suicide! Toujours debout, et son histoire est pitoyablement hilarante. Ses réactions aussi. Le jeune homme à gâché ses études à cause d'une mère morte depuis plusieurs années et d'un père alcoolique. Le pauvre vient de se faire éconduire par une terminale! Et le voilà qui veut mourir, que c'est banal!

\- Hahaha! J'aime les humains! Je les aimes! Aimes! Aimes! Aimes! Oui, c'est de l'amour! Hahahahaha! je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer en constatant à quel point il peut être pitoyable.

Hilarant, adorable. Ce lycéen est aussi fascinant que les autres en sommes. Hum, que ferais-je de lui L'inclurais-je ou lui ferais-je un petit tour comme la lycéenne aux couettes, venue à Ikebukuro pour mourir? D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je veille à ce que Celty ne le sauve pas cette fois. Il vaut mieux continuer de lui parler, j'aviserai d'un plan ensuite. C'est fou, les informations que l'on récolte à ''parler de ses problèmes'' à des inconnus parfois!

Les 'bup' s'enchaînent. Les heures aussi.

\- Moi aussi, je vais mal. Je suis trop gentil, je n'ose pas leur dire d'arrêter. Mais je n'en peux plus de ces gens qui me persécutent. Je suis seul, et cette fois il ont menacé de tuer mon petit chat, avait inventé Izaya.

Comme prévu, l'adolescent avait compatit. Au final, ce jeune lycéen aura passé la nuit avec moi, et j'aurai appris des choses bien intéressantes. Le petit fait parti des dollars, et de surcroît, il es ami avec Ryugamine sans savoir qui est réellement celui-ci. Il ne m'aura pas fallu plus d'une minute pour élaborer un plan.

Et si c'était le créateur des Dollars qui donnait le coup de grâce?

xxx

Une semaine a passé, j'ai observé, réfléchis, cherché, stagné, trouvé, perdu. Et finalement, mon plan est mis sur pied. Il faut désormais que j'embobine Mikado; que je prenne cette fille qui avait éconduit le lycéen dans mes filets et que je déterre la mort de sa pauvre mère.

Je vais organiser quelque chose de très simple et basique: mettre tout les malheurs de cet adolescent sur le compte de la seule « famille » qui lui reste: les Dollars.

Ensuite, je n'aurai plus qu'à regarder la fin d'un adolescent pathétique et désespéré mettant fin à ses jours dans un ultime sanglot, comme je l'aurais prévu.

Rien n'est plus amusant à mes yeux qu'un humain tordu, déformé, fissuré et torturé par une fausse vérité, une vérité tournée sous l'angle qui m'amuse. La vérité qu'un homme comme moi est plus séduisant que lui, que son père s'est mis à le haïr, la vérité qu'un substitut ne remplacera jamais une vraie famille et la vérité que Mikado le trahira.

Plus les années passent, moins je peux me séparer de cette obsession, ce désir d'observer l'humanité dans ses moments les plus chaotiques.

xxx

Il est 18h. Mikado sort du lycée, accompagné de ses acolytes j'ai nommé; l'éventreur et le chef des écharpes jaunes. Personnellement, je ne suis pas devant ce lycée. Mais je le sais, parce que dans dix minutes exactement, il sera à mi-chemin de rentrer, et je serai là pour lui parler. Mes informations sont simplement infaillibles.

Dix minutes passent, et la tête du fondateur des Dollars pointe le bout de son nez. Comme prévu, Masaomi les a laissés un peu plus tôt. Un de moins, et la petite n'osera rien dire, ce sera plus facile.

\- Oy, Ryugamine ! je m'exclame.

Il relève la tête, la mine interrogative et surprise, mais une lueur dans ses yeux montre son sérieux et son calme. C'est le maître des Dollars après tout!

Néanmoins, faisant mine de ne pas relever, je m'élance innocemment vers le brun et le serre brusquement dans mes bras sous le regard mal à l'aise de la jeune fille. Lui ne bouge pas, figé, et je le devine devenir rouge. Un humain banal et introverti, comme un autre en apparence. Quelqu'un de méfiant en réalité.

\- J'ai une information pour toi, je lui glisse à l'oreille.

Il suffit simplement de manipuler la vérité, je suis sûr que Mikado, aussi fort soit-il tombera dans le piège et agira en conséquence, comme je le souhaite. Le lycéen acquiesce simplement, c'est déjà amplement suffisant pour que je sache avoir réussi. Il s'excuse trop poliment à Sonohara et part avec moi sous son regard médusé cette fois. C'est hilarant, croit-elle vraiment que nous soyons un couple? Je me tourne vers elle, après quelques instants, ricanant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mikado est toujours puceau !

Leur réaction me fait beaucoup rire, celle de japonais pudiques, tout simplement. Ce que moi, je ne suis pas. Mais qu'importe, j'arrive à avoir une discution seul à seul avec le ventilateur et à lui faire entendre ce que je souhaite.

En ressortant, le bilan est positif. Tout s'est passé comme prévu... Enfin, c'est ce que je crois jusqu'à ce que, quelques secondes plus tard, une forme titanesque m'attrape fermement en me plaquant un main sur la bouche et en entourant mon torse de l'autre.

La brutalité de ce geste, l'odeur froide de la cigarette, le rire grave qu'il poussa et je le reconnais. Ah. Shizu-chan m'a eut. Mais cette fois, je n'ai pas envie de participer à nos querelles habituelles, parce que cette fois Shizu-chan est bizarre. Il tremble, et je sens son sourire trop étiré pour être celui qu'il m'offre à l'accoutumée.

J'avais raison, Shizu-chan est différent aujourd'hui, il n'essaie pas de me tuer. Il m'assomme, et tout devient noir.

Tiens tiens...

* * *

Yunigaimon, j'espère que tu es contente de cette suite et j'ai hate que tu me donnes ton avis!

Voilà comment tout à commencé pour notre pauvre Izaya (quoi que l'expression soit assez étrange employée avec ce prénom). La scène était vaguement décrite dans le One-Shot, mais elle mérite une bien plus ample description dans cette fiction. Description qui durera deux chapitres, si si! Cette fois, avec les yeux de Shizuo.

Une fois ma bonne introduction terminée, Izaya souffrira, patogera, pleurera, implorera, haira, rejetera, et tuera peut-être (je n'ai point encore décidé~) c: Mais! Je ne spoilerai rien~

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, en espérant vous revoir au second!

Review = 'love U.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh mon dieu, je suis TELLEMENT désolé... Ça fait maintenant deux ans que j'ai déserter la plate-forme, et ainsi cette fanfiction. Comment expliquer ça sans me ridiculiser ? … bon, soyons francs, j'avais perdu mon mot de passe. Tout connement, et il m'est subitement revenu cette nuit à 4h. Je dois avouer que j'avais fini par être désespéré au bout de 8 mois... et je suis terriblement désolé pour cette absence phénoménale. Je comprends que vous ayiez sans doute abandonné l'aventure, mais sachez que moi, je n'ai jamais abandonné cette histoire et même si ça me prend dix ans à finir (enfin j'espère tout de même pas) et bien soit, mais je continuerai cette histoire jusqu'à la fin, comme les prochaines.

Sinon j'ai tout de même une bonne nouvelle parmi tout ça... Je me suis amélioré en écriture entre temps ! A partir du chapitre 3 (car celui ci est écris depuis 2 ans dans les faits) vous ne verrez plus jamais autant de fautes de grammaire/syntaxe/mise en page qui pique les yeux ! (halleluya)

Et d'ailleurs, merci à ma beta lectrice, à qui j'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs mais sans qui ce chapitre aurait été un beau brouillon dégueulasse.

xxx

\- Ahh... Mh!

J'ai chaud. J'ai chaud putain. Je boue, j'ai l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Je suis sûr de ne plus avoir tout mes sens, je suis à peine conscient de ce qui m'arrive. Mon esprit est embrumé.

\- Ohh... Ahhnn... Ah !

Cette voix... Elle m'est familière, elle me donne envie de me déchaîner, elle réveille ma violence. Mais que suis-je en train de faire ? Ahh, j'ai si chaud... Je crois que je suis en train de coucher avec quelqu'un. Cette personne est... énervante. Pourtant, je ressens de la tendresse dans cette embrassade. Les sensations physiques qu'elle me procure, c'est si bon... Je n'ai jamais eu aussi chaud. Mais qui est-ce? Un... homme. C'est inattendu. Je suis hétérosexuel. J'ai l'impression de chercher désespérément à l'atteindre, alors même que je suis entre ses cuisses. Qui es-ce?

\- Aaahh... Shizu-chan !

Je me réveille soudain en sursaut, la stupeur m'a fait me redresser d'un coup et de la sueur coule sur mon visage ainsi que dans mon dos, mon t-shirt est trempé. Mes draps aussi. Je sers ces derniers entre mes doigts jusqu'à ce que mes jointures blanchissent, tremblant et incapable de réagir. Puis je déchire violemment la couette dans un grognement terrible et me lève.

J'avais enfin réussi à dormir, je croyais que j'avais enfin une minute à l'abri de mes pensées. J'espérais naïvement que c'était fini, que je pouvais enfin y échapper, me reposer.

Même dans mes rêves, mon esprit se tord et me torture. Tss!

Sors de ma tête, enflure!

xxx

\- Shizuo.

Je grogne en guise de 'quoi?', et je tourne légèrement la tête vers Tom. J'imagine déjà ce qu'il va me dire, mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

\- Tu les as tous envoyés à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Tu devais juste faire en sortes qu'ils remboursent, comment veux tu qu'ils le fassent maintenant?

\- Ils m'ont énervé.

\- Ça fais plusieurs fois que tu fais ça ces derniers temps, tu vas nous faire perdre de l'argent à force de devoir payer les frais d'hospitalisation. La prochaine fois, tu paiera.

\- Bien! je réponds, nerfs à vif.

Tom s'arrête un instant et me regarde, puis finit par soupirer et l'air inquiet. Il s'assoit en face de moi et il se met à parler prudemment – mais de toute façon mon esprit refuserait ce qu'il a à me dire. Il m'explique, pour la deuxième fois en quelques semaines, que ce n'est pas pour m'embêter, qu'il voit que je ne vais pas bien... Pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien, en premier lieu? Qu'est-ce qui lui fait dire ça, hein? Mon rêve me revient soudain à l'esprit et je me lève impulsivement. Je sors vite du café et je détruis le trottoir d'en face, gueulant parfois, enragé avant de revenir, haletant. Pas moyen d'être tranquille dans son esprit. Tom se sent sûrement dépassé, il me regarde impuissant et dépité, puis il me laisse mon week-end.

Je n'aurais jamais agis ainsi en temps normal, et je respecte beaucoup trop Tom pour lui causer du tort. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Je n'ai même plus l'impression d'être moi-même.

xxx

\- Bâtard... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sors pas de ma tête ?

Dans la colère, je casse la vitre de ma chambre d'un coup de poing – pour arranger les choses tiens et je file à la salle de bain. Je me sens crasseux, alors je me lave le visage, le cou, les mains, les bras,… Ça ne marche pas, mes pensées grossissent, elles m'envahissent et me colle à la peau. Impossible de les laver. Je ne contrôle plus mon esprit, je ne gère plus rien. Je nage en plein cauchemar.

Je le hais pourtant, je le hais de toutes mes forces! Alors pourquoi, toutes ces images dans mon esprit... j'ai l'impression de n'être plus rien qu'un animal. Je ne comprends même plus ce que je ressens.

Je me laisse tomber lourdement au sol, toujours mouillé et je serre fort ma tête de mes mains. J'ai envie de le tuer. J'ai envie de le frapper. J'ai envie de le faire hurler. J'ai envie de le posséder. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Ça m'obsède! Et j'étouffe un sanglot.

xxx

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à lutter contre mon esprit, contre mes pulsions. Plusieurs heures, plusieurs jours peut-être? Je ne me rappelle plus très bien du nombre d'allers-retours que j'ai fais entre mon frigo et mon lit. J'ai peut-être de la fièvre qui sait?

J'ai beaucoup inquiété Tom, il faudra que je m'excuse. Mais maintenant ça va mieux. Après tout, je ne vais pas me laisser abattre par mes propres pensées, je finirai bien par gérer ça. Je crois ? Hahaha. Je me lève dans un sourire et je m'habille avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je me contemple quelques minutes, après m'être brossé les dents, puis je brise le miroir, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et je sors de l'appartement.

C'est une belle journée qui touche à sa fin, apparemment. Je marche, peut-être une heure ou deux, et les horloges en ville m'indiquent qu'il est 18h à présent. Cette promenade me semble salvatrice et je crois presque un instant pouvoir laisser dans la rue ces pensées qui font maintenant partie de moi. J'écrase ma cigarette et en sors une nouvelle, j'allume le briquet et...

\- Oy, Ryugamine !

J'écarquille les yeux. Cette voix, c'est...

_\- Aaahh... Shizu-chan!_

Je secoue la tête frénétiquement pour chasser ce souvenir de mon esprit. Ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemars... Je mors ma lèvre fort, je n'en peux plus. Il va me rendre fou, je n'ai qu'à le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Oui, le tuer! Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, et lorsque je tourne la tête vers la source de la voix, sa voix, le peu d'équilibre qu'il me restait s'en va. Izaya enlace Mikado Ryugamine? Oui, c'est bien lui. Je suis soudain abasourdi, figé.

C'est encore une ruse de cette vermine, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça sinon ? Mais je n'y peux rien, mon corps s'est glacé en un regard. Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce Ryugamine qu'il prend dans ses bras? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas moi? C'est ma place. Je pousse un rire aigre. Parce que je hais Izaya et qu'Izaya me hais tout autant. … Il n'a pas le droit de me haïr. Ryugamine ne devrait pas pouvoir être dans ses bras. Izaya est à moi.

Je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi ce genre de pensées viennent soudainement me hanter, mais c'est douloureux. Si douloureux... Je ne veux plus souffrir. La seule chose que je veux c'est lui. Je veux le détruire, le tuer. Je ne laisserai plus personne l'approcher

Le poison qui englouti mon esprit déborde petit à petit et je fini par m'y abandonner. Je succombe.

Lorsque je relève la tête, le brun sors de l'appartement de Ryugamine. Qu'ont-ils fait, à l'intérieur ? La rage et la jalousie s'intensifient, ne m'avaient-elles pas déjà achevés? Je ne peux plus me retenir. J'agrippe soudainement Izaya lorsqu'il commence à partir sans m'apercevoir. Je tremble frénétiquement, mon sourire est celui d'un fou. Tant pis. Tans pis pour tout. Adieu ma raison, il va enfin payer... Il va enfin être à moi. Et sur cette perceptive alléchante, je suis assène un grand coup à la nuque pour l'assommer, et l'emporte avec moi vers les cauchemars qui me hantent depuis si longtemps.

Depuis quand est-ce devenu si insupportable d'écouter mon esprit? Des mois. J'en suis sûr maintenant, je ne suis plus moi-même, je sombre. Mais je serai bientôt libéré.

xxx

Je ne te comprends pas, je ne t'ai jamais compris, et en fait, il ne m'est jamais venu l'idée de te comprendre. Comment aurais-je pu y penser? Je hais la vermine que tu es de toutes mes forces, nous n'avons toujours fais que nous battre et je n'ai jamais réfléchi plus loin que ça. Cette haine me semblait même naturelle. Alors comment aurais-je pu penser à essayer de te comprendre? De toute manière, c'est peine perdue n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'une chance de te comprendre. Et de toute façon, je n'ai jamais voulu te comprendre. J'ai simplement voulu te butter. Te voir mort, être sûr que tu ne me causera plus d'ennuis. Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais envie de t'écraser comme une mouche. Une ordure comme toi ne mérite que souffrir sous les coups et en mourir.

Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à me demander si j'étais capable de te comprendre. Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux le faire, je ne te déteste pas moins qu'avant. Mais seulement parfois... Des pensées désagréables viennent s'installer dans mon esprit. Au début je pouvais simplement les ignorer, elles étaient insignifiantes. Maintenant, je ne dors plus. Je ne comprends rien de toi, rien. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ? Saloperie de manipulateur, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais? Je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu voulais, depuis le début. Tu m'as pris dans tes filets, tu as forcé mon regard à changer lorsqu'il se pose sur toi. Tu as changé mon esprit. Vois comme j'en deviens fou. C'est toi qui a voulu ça Izaya... C'est de ta faute. J'ai été séduit par le diable.

Je ne te comprends pas, je ne t'ai jamais compris, mais je vais te faire payer, et un jour, tu me comprendras.

vvvvv

J'ai tellement l'impression d'avoir écris une merde sans nom Ü

J'ai pris du plaisir à écrire, certes, et je suis plutôt satisfait du monologue de Shizu-chan à la fin, mais je sens que le reste est mal ficelé en fait. J'ai limite l'impression d'avoir faire du remplissage par moment, alors que chaque scène avait son importance. Et puis disons que j'ai l'impression de vous avoir laissé avec un gros tas à déchiffrer.

Mais bon, vous êtes seuls juges, et ma foi, je me fiche bien de la technique et du niveau de mes écris tant que je prends du plaisir à les écrire et vous à les lire~

Review = 'love U.


End file.
